Who You'd Be Today
by Nranders
Summary: Just another songfic. Story is based of of Kenny Chesney's Who You'd Be Today. This is my first fic so please read and review after reading.


Who you'd be today

It was a beautiful spring day in the town of Middleton. Life was starting a new after a long, cold winter. Kids were out playing in their yards. The city streets were a busy with shoppers walking down the sidewalks of the main street happily chatting with one another. All seemed perfect. All with the exception of a blond man who appeared to be in his mid to late twenties. As he walked by people could sense the hurt and the pain the man seemed to be in.

Some one stopped to talk to him. "Wonderful day today," said a old lady, "don't think it could be any nicer for an April."

"Yeah, I guess it is an nice day," answered the man half-heartedly as he continued down the street. He walked for almost a half-hour before he reached the cemetery.

He couldn't believe he was here. "_I'm young. I shouldn't be here. I should be living it up in the prime of my life. I should be starting a family, not morning the lose of the only person I ever loved."_ he thought.

He slowly walked the path that was all to familiar. As he approached the large tombstone he started to weep. He'd been here thousands of times and it never got easier. The tombstone had the name _Kimberly Anne Possible _carved into the surface and below that was _beloved daughter, sister, fiancée, and protector of humanity. May you lay in p__ea__ce._

He could hardly believe it had been nearly eight years since that fateful night.

They had been together since pre-k. Always side by side. Until the junior prom they had always been best friends. The night of junior prom after whole lil' Diablo's incident they realized that their feelings went deeper then just friendship.

They dated though the rest of high school and into college. It was half way though the second semester of their freshman year when he decided to ask her to marry him.

It had been a hard first semester and the second was shaping up to be even harder. _"KP, I can't believe you made me sign up for calc." Ron fumed. "You know I tanked at math in high school and it__'s__ even worse here. I still don't know what that sideways eight thingie means!" _

_"Ron, amp down. It will get better. Your not even giving it a chance." Kim said in a slightly angry tone. She could feel the people at the fancy restaurant starting to stare after Ron's little rant. _

_Looking around Kim took in the beauty of the restaurant they were at. It was the finest in the Tri-city area. "Ron, how did you get us here? There is a six month wait for reservations!"_

_"There is? Guess I never noticed." Ron said while hiding behind a menu._

_"And how can you afford this? These plates are like a hundred dollars a meal. I know smarty mart doesn't pay that well!" Kim stated as she watched a waiter walk by carrying some plates of food. "Since it was your night to buy I figured it would be the standard fare of Bueno Nacho and catching a movie." she said while lost in thought that that had become their standard date__ night__. Suddenly a thought popped into her mind. " Wait a minute! Your not going to ask me to act like a twelve year old so you can use some stupid coupon are you?" while she glared at him with suspicion._

_"Wait-what?" He said taken back by what she said. "No no no, I stopped that back in our senior year when I found out how lame it was. (and how much it tweaked you!)" He said the last part being said beneath his breath. "besides I have some money saved up from the naco royalty checks yet."_

_The rest of dinner was going along pleasantly. The couple was trading small talk back and forth when dessert came. _

_Ron started to get fidgety but Kim didn't seem to notice. Finally steeling his will he said to her, "Kim, I have a question to ask you."_

_"Sure. Ask away." Kim said before taking a bite of her carrot cake._

_"KP...Kim, we've been together all our life since Pre-K and I wanted to know if you would spend the rest of our lives together." _

_"Of course Ron, why woul..." she trailed off after noticing Ron was down on one knee holding a small velvet box._

_" What I meant was...KP, will you marry me?" Ron was holding up a small ring with a diamond in the center with two green emeralds on both sides of it._

_Kim immediately started to choke on the piece of cake in her mouth. Quickly grabbing a nearby glass of water she took a drink to stop her coughing fit. "YES!!!" she squealed out completely caught up in the moment forgetting where she was. "Yes I'll marry you." Kim said as Ron slid the ring on. "It's so beautiful Ron. I love it and I love you."_

Remembering the moment like it was yesterday the man started crying harder. " Hard to believe that that was almost ten years ago." he said quietly to no one but himself.

"Kim, after all the lairs, doomsday devices, and death machines we escaped from who thought it would be something as simple as a drunk driver that would do you in?"

Slowly he started singing a song he heard years ago but couldn't get out of his head.

"Sunny days seem to hurt the most, wear the pain like a heavy coat. I feel you every where I go. I see your smile, I see your face. I hear you laughing in the rain. I still can't believe your gone."

He continued the song as the tears flooded down his face. " It ain't fair you died too young, like a story that had just begun, but death tore all the pages away. God knows how I miss you. All the hell that I've been through just knowing that no one could take your place. Some times I wonder who'd you be today."

_He thought back to the day of the funeral. He couldn't believe all the people that were there. Besides all her family, his family, and their whole graduating class from high school ( including Bonnie), there were dignitaries from all over the world. To his surprise a few villains who they fought had shown up. The senior's had shown up along with Dr. Drakken and Shego. _

_The ceremony continued along as they normally do and when it came time for people to say a few words every one was surprised when Drakken stood up and walk to the podium._

_"Kim Possible will be remembered. She truly was all that." Drakken commented as he started to cry uncontrollably. He slowly made it back to his chair._

_Next up was__ senor__ senior senior. When he made it up to the microphone he cleared his throat as he started. " Kim Possible truly was an admirable adversary who will never be forgotten."_

_Ron was next at the podium. " KP, I said I would always have your back, but I guess I didn't this time. I'm so sorry! If I had been there and truly had your back maybe I could have saved you!" Ron wailed at the end and made it back to his seat._

_As every one was leaving he got another surprise when Shego wrapped him up in a massive hug and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, she knows you were always there for her. She knows that you love her and always will love her. I just wanted to let you know I'm out of the evil business. It ain't no fun with out princess to fight. I'll be checking in on you from time to time. Now, if you tell anyone that I'm going soft I will hunt you down and make you hurt. Got that sidekick." _

_"Understood." was all Ron could squeak out._

As Ron continued on singing he felt a slight warm breeze pick up. "Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams? Settle down with a family? I wonder what we'd name our babies?" With that Ron thought of how happy he would be to have a family with Kim and to have some kids running around. "Some days the sky's so blue. Feel like I can talk to you. And I know it might sound crazy."

"It ain't fair you died too young, like a story that had just begun, but death tore the pages all away. God knows how I miss you. All the hell that I've been through just knowing that no one can take your place. Some times I wonder who'd you be today."

"Today, today, todaaaaaay!"

"Today, today, todaaaaaay!"

"Sunny days seem to hurt the most. I wear the pain like a heavy coat. The only thing that gives me hope is I know I'll see you again someday. Someday. Someday!!!"

Slowly he laid down the bundle of flowers he was holding. " I love you Kim, and I'll see you again some day." Out of nowhere the warm breeze pluck a pedal from the flowers Ron had laid down and slowly brushed it pass his cheek. That brought a smile to his face and a new batch of tears.

As he turned to walk a way he was suddenly caught in an embrace. "Still taking it hard sidekick?" Asked Shego. "I promise it will get easier. I promise."

"When?" Sobbed Ron as he wrapped his arm around the former villainess "When will it get easier?"

Shego laid down the small bundle of flowers she was holding and said softly so that Ron couldn't hear, "he really misses you Kimmie, and he loves you so much. Hell, I even miss you. Things haven't been the same with you gone."

A/N: This is my first fan fic. Please R/R. All reviews welcomed. new to really writing period. All reviews will get a reply. Thanks Much

p.s. Song is Who You'd Be Today by Kenny Chesney


End file.
